1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for the preparation of ethylene glycol by the acid catalyzed hydration of ethylene oxide utilizing a fluorinated alkyl sulfonic acid ion exchange resin catalyst.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The production of ethylene glycol by thermal and acid catalyzed hydration of ethylene oxide is a well known reaction. A large number of acids have been used including acid ion exchange resins. U.S. Pat. No. 3,091,647 issued May 28, 1963 to Hamilton et al and U.S. Pat. No. 3,028,434 issued Apr. 3, 1962 to Weisz both teach the hydration of ethylene oxide using conventional acid ion exchange resins, but they do not teach that the use of fluorinated alkyl sulfonic acid ion exchange resins provides enhanced results at low temperatures. U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,501 issued Oct. 12, 1976 to Grot, U.S. Pat. No. 3,041,317 issued June 26, 1962 to Gibbs et al and U.S. Pat. No. 3,282,875 issued Nov. 1, 1966 to Connolly et al teach that fluorinated resins are more stable at elevated temperatures than conventional resins but they do not teach that the fluorinated resins would have superior properties at the lower temperatures where the conventional resins would be equally stable.